


Kore Wa... Koi?

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action, M/M, Top!Sanji, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: SanZo [Sanji/Zoro]Sanji decide que há coisas que simplesmente precisam ser feitas."Quando Sanji chegou muito perto, Zoro abriu o olho e o encarou desafiador, Sanji devolveu o olhar, o mundo silenciou e o tempo parou, enquanto eles se avaliavam mutuamente.— O que quer aqui, Cook? — Zoro tinha uma nota de impaciência inegável na voz arrogante.Sanji se inclinou calmamente e segurou o rosto de Zoro com ambas as mãos.— Eu vim... terminar uma coisa."* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! e Spirit *** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Kore Wa... Koi?

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fic já estava programada, porém antes eu não havia tido tempo para me dedicar a ela, mas eis que criei coragem e estou me aventurando com este novo casal, que não é o meu primeiro e favorito em One Piece (esse lugar é Usona), mas gosto muito deles, pois Sanji e Zoro lembram, em muitos detalhes, o primeiro OTP da minha vida: Ron e Hermione.
> 
> O foco é Sanzo (isso mesmo que você pensou), mas sempre há nakamaship e, mais do que, dicas de outros casais! ♥
> 
> Os erros são todos meus, e sinto muito por não ser capaz de ter um beta próprio... :(
> 
> Espero que a fic forneça um pouco de diversão aos fãs desse casal tão incandescente :3
> 
> One Piece não me pertence... nem eu consigo enrolar tanto uma saga como o Oda-sensei está fazendo com Dressrosa! Anyway: eu nunca esqueceria o Sanji por oito meses!!! :o
> 
> A fic ficou maior do que eu esperava... I REGRET NOTHING!!
> 
> Qualquer semelhança com outras fics que eu escrevi, não é mera coincidência! *-*
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

O sol estava mergulhando no mar, formando riscos violetas no céu, saindo de um azul impecável, uma brisa marítima chicoteava ou o rosto dele fazendo uma fumaça de cigarro se dissipando antes de que espirais se formassem no ar. Era mais um lindo lançamento no Novo Mundo, no Sunny-Go, onde todos se recuperavam das recentes aventuras.

Sanji deu uma baforada distraída e atraído direto para o gramado central de convés, havia música, risadas e isolado de lado como katanas servindo de apoio, estava ou espancado. O semblante relaxado contraria a mão sempre de prontidão, sem punho branco da katana mais próxima. Aquele Marimo estava sempre alerta, maldito seja ... ou olhe cerrou fortemente os olhos, tentando apagar a mente de eventos de algumas horas atrás, que ainda estava fresco e se assemelha à sua cabeça.  


_Zoro aterriza um salto eficaz, torna-se pular, acertando inimigos que invadem ou enviam navios de Mugiwaras em uma investida surpresa, Sanji calcula que poucos inimigos são restabelecidos depois do ataque combinado de Nami e Usopp, os dois que estão com limite de tolerância próximo, mas se o inimigo estava longe, eram os melhores no apoio._

_Ao pensar em Nami, Sanji ouviu ou disse, um procurador com os olhos e viu-se sendo aprisionado, um inimigo seguro Nami com uma espada rente ao pescoço, ou o corpo inteiro de Sanji se impulsionou ao encontro da navegação, ele nunca deixou que aqueles piratas da merda tocassem sua querida Nami-san._

_Contudo, com a perna esquerda já em chamas, ele foi obrigado a cancelar o ataque, pois, por baixo de uma capa verde-musgo, uma linda mulher de cabelos loiros, como um sol no meio do dia ou parece com olhos verdes desafiadores._

_Um chute primoroso acertou ou foi direto na boca, Sanji rodopiou no ar, sorrindo e observando os lábios cheios da inimiga, ou o perfil dela escondido de qualquer um que estivesse mais próximo de dois metros de distância, mas nunca poderia dizer o que era uma criatura tão graciosa por trás desse capuz imenso. Ele aterrissou com um baço surdo no chão e ainda hipnotizado não percebido que uma poça de sangue se formava vertendo seus lábios._

_A apreciação de Sanji acabou quando uma bela inimiga foi atingida por um tiro certeiro de pimenta extraforte, ela esfregou os olhos incapazes de se livrar do incômodo. Nami rolou escada abaixo, e Sanji não conseguiu alcançá-la, então usou a mulher que estava mais próxima._

_Mas, quando fez a menção de seu nome, Zoro pousou bem na frente dele, obstruindo seu caminho até uma moça._

_\- Não se mova, Hanaji-kun._

_— Você não me dá ordens, Marimo desgraçado!! O que pretende fazer? Se machucar esta dama, vou te chutar até Wano, eu juro!_

_O espadachim deu dois passos para trás e brandiu as espadas, gerando uma onda invisível de ar que acabou empurrando a linda moça direto para o oceano._

_Sanji olhou raivoso para Zoro, mas este se limitou a embainhar as espadas no haramaki, Luffy nivelou ao lado deles e Sanji perdeu a vontade de xingar, apenas observou os inimigos recuando, a moça fora resgatada por um companheiro, que a levava a salvo para o convés deles. _

_Neste instante o loiro notou seus próprios nakamas, todos sem nenhum ferimento, e Luffy parecia especialmente feliz, sorrindo amplamente, o capitão borrachudo gritava._

_— OI! EU SOU MONKEY D. LUFFY, AQUELE QUE VAI SE TORNAR REI DOS PIRATAS! E ESSA AQUI É A MINHA TRIPULAÇÃO! DA PRÓXIMA VEZ TRAGAM CARAS MAIS FORTES! Shishishishi..._

_— Luffy, para de provocar eles! Eu pensei que ia morrer quando senti a espada daquela mulher no meu pescoço! — A voz de Nami calou a todos._

_— MULHER?? — Gritaram Usopp e Chopper._

_— Claro que era uma mulher. Por isso o Ero-Cook não atacou. Baka. Quando vai aprender que respeitar uma mulher é lutar com ela de igual para igual?_

Então o Marimo-kun estava preocupado com ele?

_— E o que você entende sobre isso? — Sanji respondeu furioso. — Eu morro, mas não luto!_

_Sanji viu todo a cor morena sumir do rosto de Zoro, o espadachim emanava uma aura demoníaca, e se aproximou, chegando tão perto de Sanji que o cozinheiro podia sentir o hálito morno do moreno em seu rosto._

_— Nunca mais OUSE falar uma insanidade dessas!! VOCÊ NÃO PODE MORRER, AHO COOK!! — O espadachim gritou. — Da próxima vez eu posso não estar lá, para salvar sua bunda, sobrancelha de bigode — completou._

_Sanji estava preso no olhar penetrante de Zoro, por um momento sentiu-se tentado a calar os gritos dele com um beijo, um beijo profundo e quente como o inferno._

_— E QUEM PEDIU A SUA AJUDA, KUSO MARIMO?? — Sanji já recuperado do pensamento confuso, vociferou com o rosto vermelho e dentes afiados na frente de Zoro._

_— Maa, maa, maa... já acabou, calma vocês dois. — Usopp automaticamente se meteu entre eles, tentando parecer conciliador para Zoro, que tinha um olhar assassino no rosto._

Durante algumas horas logo depois do ataque, eles comemoraram a vitória, e agora Sanji observava o convés, no gramado perto do balanço, Nami e Usopp estavam em uma conversa descontraída, a navegadora sorria quando se abaixou para apanhar na mesa um pequeno canapé, ela se desequilibrou, caindo graciosamente nos braços do atirador, as bochechas de Usopp coraram, mas ele não deixou que Nami caísse no chão, segurando-a firme em seus braços. Sanji percebeu que Nami também tinha o rosto vermelho, ela olhava para Usopp como se ele fosse a única pessoa sob a face da Terra, emburrado, o cozinheiro desviou os olhos da cena.

Ele notou que a festa havia arrefecido, a noite começava a cair muito rápido, Luffy e Chopper já estavam caídos adormecidos no convés do Sunny-Go, de relance Sanji notou que Zoro o observava calado. Irritado, o loiro tentou não pensar na voz e no cheiro do espadachim, não queria que a imagem do rosto arrogante do moreno surgisse em sua mente a todo o instante, isso incomodava o cozinheiro infinitamente. Ele deu as costas para o convés e voltou a encarar o céu.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Um pouco distante dali, Zoro não desviava o olhar de Sanji, ele estava um pouco contrariado com a discussão que tiveram antes, não que sentisse remorso de dizer o que disse ao cozinheiro, mas porque uma frase dita por Sanji ainda rodopiava em sua mente.

_“Eu morro, mas não luto!”_

Estava claro que teria de manter o olho no estúpido, esse papo de não lutar com mulheres dava nos nervos e ainda colocaria a vida do loiro em perigo.

Zoro não queria que aquele cozinheiro idiota morresse, sentia o estômago revirar ao pensar nisso, cada vez que lutavam ele tentava ficar com o inimigo mais forte, para poupar o maldito idiota ingrato. Mesmo em Thriller Bark, quando tinha a certeza de que morreria, ele deu um jeito e empurrar o tarado pomposo para o lado e aguentar o que fosse preciso para manter o bando seguro. Obviamente o espadachim não esperava gratidão, não exatamente, mas ele queria que ao menos Sanji aprendesse uma lição, porém, nunca acontecera, o imbecil continuava com a besteira de não lutar contra mulheres.

Ele ergueu o rosto e mirou fixamente as costas de Sanji, o cozinheiro estava apoiado na murada do navio, o rosto voltado para o mar, ele tinha os ombros tensos. Zoro deslizou o olhar pelas costas inclinadas do loiro, os cabelos estavam um pouco compridos e cobriam parte do pescoço, o idiota adquiriu alguns músculos no tempo em que estiveram separados, e era nos ombros onde isso ficava mais evidente.

Sanji suspirava, e Zoro notou pois os ombros do loiro subiram e desceram lentamente, talvez estivesse cansado, o espadachim discutiu internamente por alguns instantes a possibilidade de ir até o cozinheiro e oferecer ajuda. Mas, como Zoro não era bom em argumentar, ele fez o que bem entendia, mesmo que seu lado mais racional fosse contra, então, se ergueu e silenciosamente caminhou até Sanji.

Ao chegar muito perto, Zoro pregou os olhos no corpo de Sanji, os músculos recentes aparentes através do tecido da camisa de seda fina, os dedos do espadachim doeram com a ânsia repentina de tocar, de deslizar e sentir a textura da pele sob seu toque.

Lutando para conter o fluxo dos pensamentos, Zoro, resolveu ser prático.

— Oi. Vou ajudar a limpar a bagunça. — Ele falou simplesmente.

Sanji virou o pescoço e o encarou altivo.

— Acha que não posso lidar com meia dúzia de coisas fora do lugar, Kuso Kenshi?

— Talvez não possa mesmo, afinal, perdeu uma boa quantidade de sangue mais cedo, Aho Cook.

Não importava o que o maldito decidira, Zoro fora até Sanji apenas para avisar que ajudaria, não é como se precisasse da permissão dele.

— Mesmo se você quiser morrer, eu pouco me importo. — Zoro ouviu o cozinheiro responder malcriado, e sair caminhando elegantemente.

Zoro se limitou a olhar desdenhoso para Sanji, e ignorou Robin e Franky trocando sorrisos aparvalhados, os dois, sem pedir, começaram a ajudar Zoro a recolher os resquícios da festa do convés.

Robin usou sua habilidade para formar um campo de flores e levar a louça para a cozinha, enquanto Franky e Zoro colocavam tudo no lugar. Depois disso Robin e Franky carregaram Luffy e Chopper para o dormitório.

O trabalho fora rápido, e Zoro resolveu dar uma olhada no Ninho do Corvo, a vigília dessa noite seria de Usopp, e aquele lá sempre deixava seus pesos fora do lugar.

Pensativo Zoro arrumou os pesos menores em um local mais visível, pois da última vez Usopp quase deslocara o ombro tentando erguer um dos maiores equipamentos que havia ali. Também deixou um cobertor no banco e um colchonete azul escuro para o caso do atirador querer descansar. O espadachim observou se a luneta estava no lugar, mas deixou para Usopp ajustar, já que nisso o atirador era melhor do que ele. Zoro já não se preocupava tanto com Usopp e mantinha apenas um zelo natural como se fosse um irmão mais novo, a verdade é que Usopp já estava mais forte e mais esperto e muito pouco precisava de proteção e ajuda, como ficara claro na luta que os Mugiwaras venceram mais cedo naquele dia. Ao contrário daquele Ero Cook, que toda a vez que se encontravam com um inimigo do sexo feminino, acabava em uma poça de sangue, por um motivo ou outro.

Depois de passar alguns longos minutos no Ninho do Corvo, Zoro decidiu ir até a cozinha para ver se havia como irritar Sanji um pouco mais, antes de se recolher. E assim entrou discretamente, onde se deparou com o cozinheiro secando pratos, o olhar pensativo estava lá novamente pregado no rosto do loiro, _no que será que aquele pervertido tanto pensa?_ Zoro se questionou, mas demitindo o pensamento, parou atrás de Sanji e ficou observando-o.

— Vai ficar aí olhando, ou vai fazer algo de útil? — A voz desdenhosa de Sanji fez Zoro estancar no lugar onde estava.

Depois de uma pequena discussão com Usopp na porta do dormitório feminino, Sanji resolveu preparar um suco e uma garrafa de chá para Nami levar para o quarto mais tarde. Quando cruzou o gramado do Sunny-Go, Sanji notou a silhueta de Zoro no Ninho do Corvo, e havia percebido os passos do espadachim entrando na cozinha e se aproximando. Ele não precisava olhar para o moreno para ter certeza de que havia um sorriso sarcástico estampado em seu rosto.

Sanji era o melhor em ler as pessoas e se orgulhava disso, ele sabia que algo incomodara Zoro, Sanji sabia que Zoro ficaria no pé dele até que suas dúvidas fossem dissipadas. E Sanji havia pensado em algumas formas de mostrar para Zoro que o espadachim não deveria se preocupar com ele, afinal Sanji era tão forte quanto Zoro.

Mas Sanji sabia também que Zoro jamais falaria uma palavra sequer, obviamente ele não era do tipo verbal, o cozinheiro se virou e guardou o último prato no armário, e pôde ver a figura de Zoro. Escorado despojadamente na mesa da cozinha, moreno e pensativo, no único olho brilhou um lampejo de sarcasmo quando o cozinheiro o encarou.

— Não vou entregar a você nenhuma garrafa de sake, se é o que está planejando pedir.

Sanji declarou apenas para provocar, sabia que Zoro não estava atrás de bebida, e o espadachim se limitou a grunhir uma resposta malcriada.

— Desde quando temos algas no meio da minha cozinha? Acho melhor você ir dormir, ou eu vou tomar providências, Marimo inútil.

— Não tenho medo de você, se meter o pé na minha bunda eu simplesmente corto o mal pela raiz. — Zoro respondeu, e lá estava o sorriso convencido que Sanji iria apagar a qualquer momento.

— Não vou meter o pé na sua bunda, Dokano Kenshi, eu tenho algo muito melhor para meter lá, e você vai gostar.

— Ora seu...

Mas o xingamento se perdeu quando Sanji deu um passo elegante e grudou os lábios nos de Zoro, sem permissão e nenhum cuidado, a língua do loiro forçou passagem dentro da boca do espadachim, explorando o sabor e a textura. Zoro viu os olhos de Sanji semifechados, enevoados, e tentou resistir, tentou virar o rosto, mas o loiro rodou as mãos na nuca dele e prendeu seu rosto entre as mãos ágeis, e seu corpo estava sendo pressionado contra a mesa. O beijo rapidamente se tornava mais ardente, o espadachim sem notar parou de se debater, e abriu a boca permitindo que a língua de Sanji tomasse tudo o que queria, percebendo isso, o cozinheiro não perdeu tempo, ainda movendo a língua na boca do outro, começou e escorregar a mão dentro da calça de Zoro e apanhou o membro já quase totalmente endurecido, ele deu um apertão de reconhecimento e começou a mover o prepúcio com as pontas dos dedos longos. Sanji fechou os dentes no lábio inferior de Zoro, sorrindo vitorioso após ouvir um gemido clássico de entrega vindo do espadachim.

De repente Sanji foi empurrado com força absurda e caiu com estrondo do outro lado da sala, ele se ergueu como um gato, frustrado e necessitado caminhou dois passos à frente, enfrentando Zoro, estava prestes a gritar e agarrá-lo novamente para terminar o que começou, quando uma voz encheu a cozinha.

— Yo, minna! Não se matem antes que cheguemos na próxima ilha! Sou forte e bravo, mas não quero ficar com toda a glória quando salvar alguma ilha inteira, e me declararem um Deus, né? — Usopp surgiu na porta tagarelando, e Sanji compreendeu o motivo de Zoro tê-lo empurrado. — Vim pegar algumas coisas para a minha vigília dessa noite, se é que ainda tem comida nesse navio.

O atirador atravessou entre os dois nakamas ignorando completamente o clima tenso que havia ali, e especialmente, ignorando as farpas nos olhos de Sanji.

Zoro observou Sanji corar enlouquecidamente ao ver Usopp caminhando despreocupadamente pela cozinha, o atirador do bando apanhou uma cesta e colocou um sanduíche, uma maçã, e uma garrafa com café.

Zoro deu as costas para Sanji e saiu dali sem pensar duas vezes, estava furioso, irritado, excitado e desesperado por um banho.

Ele caminhou à mercê pelo convés, deu voltas no espaço disponível, foi até o dormitório masculino onde Luffy, Chopper e Brook dormiam como bebês, depois foi até o aquário, e ficou algum tempo observando os peixes que nadavam sem rumo, totalmente ignorantes de seu futuro. Por um instante Zoro pensou que era como aqueles peixes, nadando a esmo, sem poder evitar o futuro iminente.

Sentindo-se confuso e necessitado, o membro ereto como nunca não o deixando dissipar a sensação de algo inacabado, o espadachim socou a parede de madeira de Adão, e indignado foi para o banheiro tentar se afogar no ofuro.

Na cozinha, Usopp terminara de colocar as coisas na cesta e voltou a atenção para Sanji.

— Sanji, sobre mais cedo... eu não deveria ter acertado aquela mulher com o tiro de Tabasco Boshi... — O atirador começou incerto. — Bem, não sabia que era uma mulher, eu estava apenas... você entende?

Sanji o encarou por um longo momento, em seguida caminhou para o ar da noite, buscou em seu bolso um cigarro, acendeu e tragou relaxadamente.

Eu sei. Estava defendendo a Nami-san. Usopp, sempre faça o que uma mulher precisa que você faça. Homens são seres estúpidos e sempre estão confusos, mas como mulheres não, eles sempre sabem exatamente o que querem.

\- Ah ... não sei o que isso quer dizer, mas ...

\- Só ouça: Mesmo que você esteja desesperado, faça o que uma mulher espera que você faça. Entendeu? - Sanji encarou Usopp, uma dúvida e a insegurança reluzindo no rosto moreno.

\- Ah, ce-certo ... entendi ... eu acho ... Hum, eu vou ... começar a vigília, ah, tenha uma boa noite, Sanji. - Usopp começou a se afastar, mas Sanji ou interromper.

\- Usopp, mulheres gostam de serem satisfeitas. Nunca deixe uma mulher insatisfeita, faça ou precise ser feito.

Usopp acenou timidamente, e tratou de correr dali, antes de Sanji falasse mais coisas favoráveis.

Sanji, então sozinho, meditou sobre o quanto os homens eram burros e estavam sempre em franca confusão, sobre como deixados os desejos do corpo ou tomar para, no momento seguinte chegar a um impasse.

Ele apagou o cigarro e caminhou direto para o banheiro do navio.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Sanji subiu como escadas que levavam ao banheiro, e alcançou a porta rapidamente, abriu e partiu-se com Zoro que também parece com olhos cerrados e provavelmente adormecido dentro do ofuro. O cozinheiro chegou mais perto, cada passo razoável e sensato, e teve uma visão completa do corpo, mais emergente na água, os ombros largos e o peito exibiu cada músculo definido, os mamilos duas toneladas mais escuros que a pele, e a cicatrização que atravessou o ombro ao abdômen. Seguindo uma linha de cicatrização, Sanji encontrou uma virilha, onde uma ereção indiscutível parava sob a água.

Quando Sanji chegou muito perto, Zoro abriu o olho e encarou o desafiador, Sanji devolveu o olhar, o mundo silenciou e o tempo parou, enquanto eles estão disponíveis mutuamente.

\- O que quer aqui, Cook? - Zoro tinha uma nota de impaciência inegável na voz arrogante.

Sanji se inclina calmamente e segura o rosto de Zoro com as mãos.

\- Eu vim ... terminar uma coisa.

Sanji sentiu Zoro, depois de ouvir uma resposta que soava mais como promessa, ou deseja se espalhar rapidamente das pontas dos dedos até virar e passar o olhar de entrega que espadachim ostentava, Sanji não pensou, não planejou, ele simplesmente seguiu para um beijo profundo, uma violência mais cedo abandonada agora, ele move os lábios contra os espadachim, provando mais uma vez o gosto alucinante da língua dele.

Zoro reluta por um momento, mas já domina o domínio, e uma onda de desejo ou engolido, ele se sente confuso, extasiado, irritado, excitado, favorito e maravilhado pelo gosto da boca de Sanji.

Sem desistir do beijo, Zoro mirou o rosto de Sanji, havia um reflexo e cobiça, os olhos azuis se abriram e encararam com desejo eloquente, ou o beijo foi aprofundado ao mesmo tempo que o zoro perdeu a coerência.

Sanji concluiu que a mão não estava no rosto de Zoro, e encontrou o pênis do moreno, começou a acariciá-lo devotamente, o espadachim elevou o quadril, e usou-o para não começar a empurrar na mão de Sanji, ou já está fazendo com que não responde mais pelos seus atos, o corpo enlouquece com toques e beija, ou loiro acelera os movimentos e Zoro se sente à beira do clímax, fica então pressionado Sanji para o chão, em uma tentativa de autocontrole.

Sanji estava preparado para isso, e começou a descartar como peças de roupa molhada que vestia, Zoro ficou de pé e saiu do ofuro, exibindo uma ação que provava sua verdadeira vontade, ele deu como costas para Sanji e um fim de escolher uma toalha, mas o loiro was more ágil, eo segurou, forçando-o aitar no chão.

Zoro mostrava resistência, mas não lutava, Sanji sabia que não havia força física ali, o cozinheiro prendeu o espadachim no chão, segurando as mãos dele acima da cabeça, e mergulhou beijando o pescoço do moreno, esfregando o próprio corpo nu e ardente contra o de Zoro, causando uma explosão de desejo em ambos.

— O que pensa que está fazendo, Ero Kappa?

Zoro grunhiu a pergunta, tentando inutilmente lutar contra os lábios de Sanji que agora mordiscavam um mamilo.

— Estou terminando o que comecei, já falei, Baka Kenshi...

Sanji dobrou um joelho de Zoro, levantando a perna do moreno, em seguida levou dois dedos à boca do espadachim, Sanji mergulhou para morder um mamilo, e depois desceu a mão até encontrar a entrada de Zoro, que pulou em surpresa, e quando Sanji lambeu o mamilo túrgido e o prendeu entre os dentes, Zoro deixou apenas os destroços do que antes fora orgulho, agora, no entanto, uma nuvem de luxúria. Ele cerrou os olhos e teve todos os pensamentos coerentes evaporados de sua mente, enquanto Sanji colocava o segundo dedo dentro dele, maldito seja aquele cozinheiro.

O loiro observou Zoro se entregando não sem antes lutar, mas ambos reconheciam a tensão emocionante que pulsava latente entre eles, e nada mais havia a fazer senão deixar que os acontecimentos seguissem a rota esperada.

Zoro gemeu e pela primeira vez colocou as mãos no pescoço de Sanji, o puxando para si, o beijou alucinada e agressivamente, mordendo os lábios de Sanji com selvageria.

O desejo queimou-os, se espalhando rapidamente, os beijos e toques beirando a violência, os dedos de Sanji eram ultrajantes se movendo dentro de Zoro, mas também era enlouquecedor, e outro gemido escapou dos lábios do espadachim. O cozinheiro se banqueteou com a visão dos lábios semiabertos num lamento de prazer, isso era um desafio, e algo assim jamais ficaria sem resposta.

Sanji segurou o próprio pênis, rígido, pesado e úmido, o posicionou com a cabeça na entrada de Zoro, o loiro mergulhou para um beijo, e colou a virilha no bumbum do espadachim, penetrando-o em uma estocada só.

Não havia cuidado, ou culpa, Sanji ainda sentia as mãos de Zoro no próprio pescoço, o puxando, e bebia da boca do espadachim todos os gemidos que dali brotavam, as investidas começaram a acelerar, Zoro estremeceu quando Sanji mordeu-lhe a orelha, mas nada mais poderia fazer a não ser implorar mentalmente para que o cozinheiro acelerasse as estocadas.

Sanji soltou as mãos de Zoro e começou a manipular o membro do espadachim, ele ergueu o rosto para encarar o moreno, vasculhando qualquer sinal negativo, mas tudo o que encontrou foi um sorriso realmente estúpido emoldurado nos lábios de Zoro, a ansiedade de Sanji atingia o ápice.

Ele investiu mais duramente, tornando o coito irreversível, olhou para Zoro espalhado e quente embaixo dele, os lábios separados em um murmúrio de prazer, o rosto atirado para o lado, os quadris do espadachim se movendo de encontro à mão do cozinheiro, Sanji sentiu o sangue começar a pulsar rápido na sua cabeça, ia gozar a qualquer momento, ele desceu o rosto e colou os lábios aos de Zoro mais uma vez.

O coração de Zoro bateu furiosamente, ele sentia que ele e Sanji estavam, ambos presos em uma onda de agonia e desejo, o tesão o engolia em uma névoa de prazer, a mão do cozinheiro manipulava-o impiedosamente, e antes que Zoro permitisse, o loiro se concentrou no coito, aprofundando ainda mais suas investidas veementes, Zoro sentia-se em chamas, o pênis latejando contra a mão de Sanji, Zoro sentiu o cozinheiro espremer seu pênis e, em dois toques mais fortes, um gozo alucinante cegou o espadachim, o sêmen morno transbordou na mão de Sanji, que manipulo-o por mais alguns segundos enquanto fechava os olhos firmemente perdido também no orgasmo que acabara de atingi-lo, e se derramou inteiro dentro do espadachim.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

Horas depois, Sanji acendia um cigarro na murada do Sunny-Go, observando o sol criando uma camada de cor de laranja contra um céu ainda azul escuro, o amanhecer tingindo o mundo com suas cores quentes, ele ainda tinha o cheiro de Zoro em si, e o calor do que viveram ardia como uma chama indelével no seu peito.

Usopp caminhou até Sanji, oferecendo-lhe uma caneca de café.

— Não conseguiu dormir, ou realmente acordou cedo demais?

O atirador observou o semblante relaxado do loiro, e determinou que Sanji parecia bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo.

— Digamos que eu dormi muito bem pelo tempo que dormi. — Sanji olhou para o atirador e sorriu verdadeiramente. — Você parece frustrado, seu atirador de merda!

Usopp arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Seguindo seus conselhos. — Usopp falou em um fio de voz.

\- Ah, sim, sobre fazer o que precisa ser feito? Sabe, Usopp, fez o que precisava ser feito, e às vezes me pergunta: O que é isso? Isso é ...?

\- ... Amor? - Usopp falou quase como um sussurro da brisa do mar.

Sanji voltou o rosto para o mar, intrigado, mas algo cresceu sem limites dentro do seu peito.

Amor? Isso é amor?

De repente, Usopp voltou e seus próprios pensamentos.

Oi! Estamos falando de mim ou de você?

\- Urusai !! Estamos encriptados os dois, seu atirador de merda pervertido!

**Author's Note:**

> FANFIC FINALIZADA!!
> 
> Oi Minna-san!!
> 
> ~~MINHA PRIMEIRA FIC SANZO~~  
COM SANJI!SEME E TUDO ♥ WOW!!
> 
> Espero que os fãs Zosan recebam esta fic com carinho, eu trouxe algo que não tem muito no fandom, e justamente esta falta me levou a escrever a fic: Sanji Seme / Zoro Uke.
> 
> Eu gosto de casais versáteis, mas tenho uma convicção que os emocionalmente controlados são ukes perfeitos, assim como os emotivos e pervertidos são semes por natureza... assim sendo, vejo o Zoro mais uke do que o Sanji, mwahahahah, no entanto, acima de tudo odeio semes supremos ou ukes eternos, é uma chatice absoluta...
> 
> Tenho outras ideias para este casal, dicas deles nas minhas outras fics não falta, só que meu coração é Usona por inteiro (♥) e quase não tenho tempo pra expor minhas outras criações! *Oh God Usopp*
> 
> Para aqueles que se interessam, a parte em itálico é um novo ponto de vista, a partir de Sanji e Zoro, da fic Usona "O Poder está no longo" capítulo 2 "Afuru no chikara", de minha autoria. :)
> 
> "Kore Wa... Koi?" está em japonês, e significa: "Isso é Amor?" mais como uma afirmação do que uma pergunta ♥
> 
> Finalizando, se você leu, agradeço muito o prestígio, se puder deixe sua opinião sincera!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi


End file.
